


A LovAris Johrei

by NarielAlan



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarielAlan/pseuds/NarielAlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Tokyo Babylon manga, we read about Subaru and his jorei cases. This fanfiction wants to picture a jorei case like all those existent in the original work. It might well be one of the manga chapters.<br/>In the fanfiction, Subaru and Seishiro travels with Hokuto and have a little step up in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A LovAris Johrei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofthewind/gifts).



> I wrote this fanfiction to participate in the Yuletide 2015. Tokyo Babylon is a great CLAMP's work and there are very few fanfictions about it. I hope I had created one more cool story for fans of this great anime. It's a simple fanfiction, but was made with much care.  
> A very best thanks to Siremele for having beta’d the fanfiction and for having helped me all the time since when I decided to join Yuletide up to now.  
> I hope my secret Santa like the fanfic.

Although Subaru usually closes the curtains of his bedroom not to be awakened in the mornings, sunlight came through the window and illuminated his face. He noticed some movement and woke up slowly, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Hokuto right in front of him, staring at him serious and attentively. 

“ Subaru, wake up! Right now! Grandma is trying to call you for hours. She’s really angry.” 

Subaru was dizzy and trying to understand what was happening. 

“Hokuto, what’s going on?” 

“She sent us a fax message. She has problems she can’t solve by herself and she needs us to do it for her.” 

Hokuto stopped talking. She stared at Subaru’s pajamas and his ever-present gloves. 

“I can’t believe it! Do you still sleep wearing those things? Please, Subaru, take off those gloves at least to sleep.” 

“Sorry, sis. As I already told you, our grandmother prevents me to take off the gloves. Even for sleeping.” 

“That’s right! I know about this grandma’s order. Now let’s go, stand up and get dressed. Grandma is fuming.” 

Subaru was apprehensive and annoyed. Annoyed because it took him all his night to solve a johrei case, then he had slept only for three hours when Hokuto woke him up. And apprehensive because his grandmother and master rarely called him in such a hurry, except when there was some extreme and dangerous case. 

Subaru was shirtless, walking slowly to the bathroom with a white and fluffy towel in his hands, when he clashed against Seishirou. Subaru almost fell on the floor, but Sakurazuka saved him. 

“Sorry, Mr. Seishirou!” Said Subaru ashamed. 

“You have no reason to be sorry, Subaru. First, because it was I who broke into your house without giving you notice, accompanying Hokuto-chan. Second, because I believe we will be a happily married couple someday.” 

Subaru’s face flushed immediately and he walked away from Seishirou. Then he said, “I need to take a shower, my grandmother is waiting for me. Excuse me.” 

Subaru entered in the bathroom and closed the door. Hokuto approached Seishirou and said, “I wonder if you will manage to be my beautiful brother-in-law?” 

“I hope so, Hokuto!” Seishirou had a serene and peaceful expression on his face. 

Hokuto threw herself into Seishirou’s arms with sensuality. Smiling, he took the girl and listened to her words: “If he doesn’t want to marry you, you can count on me.” 

“Of course. I will remember this, Hokuto.” 

A while later, Seishirou stopped the car in front of the Sumeragi Shrine with Subaru and Hokuto. Both the siblings got out the car and entered the Shrine. Seishirou remained in the car waiting for them to meet their grandmother and resolve their family problems. 

When they entered the hall where their grandmother was, Subaru and Hokuto noticed she was apprehensive. Frowning, she asked them to sit down. Lady Sumeragi was imposing in her usual black kimono with star patterns, and her garments were slightly lit by sunshine. 

“I called you both with urgency because I need you in an important, international case. A dear friend of mine, very important to our family’s business, is sick and cannot solve alone the case. She has two grandchildren that work in their johreis and other regional cases, but both the grandsons vanished during a case.” 

“This is so weird! Two high level Onmyojis don’t vanish in the air.” Hokuto said thoughtful and uneasy. 

“Right, dear Hokuto”. Lady Sumeragi rose up slowly and walked towards an old, pretty table, on which were some documents. “They are very skilled in what they do, more than you both, I think. Their disappearance doesn’t make sense.” 

Lady Sumeragi handed Subaru and Hokuto their tickets and passports to the travel. After a look at the documents, Subaru asked, surprised “We’re going to France?” 

“Yes, Subaru. I count on you to keep the good bond with both clans, Sumeragi and Parsons . In this folder you will have access to all data I had. Where and when they were last seen, and some information on the case on which they were probably working.” Lady Sumeragi handed the folder to Hokuto. 

“Wow! I never went so far from home. I’m anxious!” 

“Don’t be a fool, Subaru. You are a very powerful Onmyoji; you have a raw talent to our business. Just do your best like always. I need you to rush now, you will travel this afternoon.” 

After giving some orders to her grandchildren, the old woman checked her hair while she walked out of the room. She said goodbye to them and wished them a good fortune. At last, she said if they had any questions just to call to her office. 

Subaru and Hokuto went back to the car. Hokuto was excited, although a little worried. Subaru did not show any excitation. 

Seishirou asked, “What’s wrong?” 

Subaru answered with a weak voice. “Our grandmother gave us a mission in Europe!” 

“That’s amazing! I always wanted to go to Europe.” Seishirou said with a big smile on his face. 

Subaru was astonished, and he wanted to cheer himself up a little, but before he did that, Hokuto was already vibrating and saying “Yup! Mr. Seishirou is going to Europe with us!” 

***

The three of them were walking through the Roissy Airport; Hokuto was taking many pictures of everything she saw, Seishirou was pushing a trolley with their bags and Subaru was staring, suspicious, in all directions. 

“I don’t like to be in a place where I cannot even speak the local language.” 

“Keep calm, Subaru! Seishirou and I speak English; this is enough to communicate here. And your English isn’t that bad.” Hokuto said while she looked at an airplane taking off and took pictures. 

“I’ve heard local people don’t like to talk to whom only speaks English.” Subaru said unhappily. 

“Don’t be surly, Subaru! We will be all right.” Seishirou said serenely, looking at Subaru, who got shy and lowered his head. 

They entered a taxi and accommodated themselves. Hokuto and Subaru in the back chairs, Seishirou in the front with the driver. The sun shined indicating a pretty morning. 

“Bonjour monsieur. Nous devons aller à cette adresse. Rua Saint-Honoré, 251, 75001. Il est un hôtel appelé le Mandarin Oriental. “ Seishirou wanted to show off for speaking French. (Good morning Mister. We need to go to this address; Saint-Honoré Street, 251, 75001. It’s a Hotel called Mandarin Oriental.) 

Hokuto was excited, talking about how weather in Paris was like weather in Tokyo, but the air was drier. Subaru relaxed a little and started to feel better. 

When they arrived at the hotel, not even Subaru could hold his enthusiasm. The hotel was so beautiful! Seishirou checked in while the twins were dazzled with everything. 

The entrance Lobby had a coffee table with several purple armchairs around it, and a sculpture at the center of the table. Everything glowed gently; large glass windows allowed a wonderful view of the garden. Despite the sunlight, the golden roof was softly lit by artificial yellow light. 

Seishirou approached the Sumeragi siblings and said, "Your grandmother have style! Not to mention the money. The hotel is a five star property, outdoor dining, spa; it is really wonderful. We can we go; our luggage will be taken to our rooms. That man will guide us to our quarters. "

“Are you intending to marry Subaru into money?” Hokuto asked, kidding. 

Hokuto and Subaru stayed in the same suite, Hokuto brought many matching clothes for them to wear. While organizing so many clothes, she said to Subaru. "I think we should do a little exchange. I’ll stay in the next room and Mr. Seishirou comes here to stay with you. You two could get closer. What do you think?" 

“Don’t say things like this, Hokuto!” Subaru got embarrassed because of Hokuto’s comment. 

In the next room, Seishirou, who had brought only a small bag, unlike Hokuto's four bags, put some charms around his room. His Shikigami, shaped as a bird of prey, has just been released to examine the region. "I'm sure whatever it is that attacked the Parsons brothers, it is very powerful, and noticed us here! I need to be careful. "

Hokuto, Subaru and Seishirou met Mrs. Parsons at the hospital. The visit had to be short because she was too weak. Only Subaru entered the room. 

"Thanks for coming to support us, Sumeragi boy. I feel embarrassed; I was taken by surprise, was exhausted from a very complex case and was attacked while sleeping. My grandchildren have tried to solve the problem, but they disappeared." Said the bedridden woman. 

"I thank you for being a friend of my grandmother. I will do my best to help you." 

"Thank you. My advisors will be on hand. Be very careful, I believe we are dealing with a Sucubus. He is a demon that attacks sleeping women to steal their energy; he is very powerful." 

Subaru had a bit of difficulty communicating, but he made it. When he left the room, he realized he now had a private driver. 

The Driver, Mr. Smith, took them to where the Parsons brothers disappeared. On the day they disappeared, the driver had left them at the entrance of a large residential building and walked away as usual. But they never returned. Mr. Smith said they had decided to start their investigation in the building's parking lot. 

The three of them got out of the car after Mr. Smith says he would return in two hours, as he usually did with to the Parsons. 

Arriving at the entrance of the building, Subaru presented a paper, something like a police office, but for a particular investigation. Mrs. Parsons and Lady Sumeragi had much influence in their territory. 

"All right. Where you will begin? In the parking lot? “The door attendant asked. 

"Can you repeat it in English? We don’t speak French. “Subaru asked, embarrassed, so the door attendant repeated in English. 

"Yes, we would like to start there. How did you know? "Hokuto was intrigued. 

"Recently, two youngsters, resembling you, had been here investigating the same case. They started across the parking lot. "

"Got it"

"You may go straight in this corridor here, I'll join you soon." The door attendant pointed to a fancy hall and Subaru, Hokuto and Seishirou went in the indicated direction. Meanwhile the woman picked up the phone and made a quick call. 

"Take care, you guys. This door attendant is strange. Don't you think her eyes are opaque? It looks like she's being controlled. "Seishirou whispered to the Sumeragi twins. 

Subaru took some ofudas, stuffed them in his pocket, and kept his hand inside. Hokuto pulled a rosary for Johrei from one of her bags and brought it in her hands. Seishirou seemed unmoved, but his Shikigami was perched on his shoulder. 

The door attendant quickly reached them. "Sorry guys. I had to make a call. This way. "The door attendant led them to a metal door; she opened it and told them to enter; there were several dweller’s cars. The three entered cautiously. 

The door attendant entered after them and closed the door behind her. At that moment several people emerged from the shadows, all of them with opaque eyes, similar to the door attendant’s. 

They made gestures, pointing to them. Suddenly many centipedes and bats appeared and began to attack them. Hokuto built a protective barrier using her rosary, what sent away many the animals, but they were not regular animals, so they began to eat the barrier. 

Seishirou released his Shikigami and it destroyed many bats, but there were always more bats emerging from the shadows. Subaru used most of his amulets to burn centipedes, but as the bats, they never stopped coming. 

"Damn it. It seems this has no end." Seishirou changed his usual serene expression to a serious one. 

Subaru joined his hands and said, "Ohn!" 

The Hokuto's barrier was strengthened and expelled all the animals away. 

"You are not regular people; you'll give me a hard time. Parsons, take care of them." 

The Parson boy wore social clothes made of fine fabrics in light colors, and used similar gloves to Subaru, but black. He also had opaque eyes. He took a few steps forward and stretched both hands towards Subaru and the others, while he said, "Treize pleines Monday." 

Immediately the room was completely dark, making it impossible to view. Before Hokuto tries to illuminate the place, many spheric-shaped beams came from the hands of the Parson girl who said "Destroyer of terres". The spheres stormed Hokuto's barrier, but it resisted strongly. 

Subaru pointed his right index finger upwards and drew a star in the air. The star shape expanded and took the form of a prism, defending the three of them from the Parson's attacks. Hokuto, weakened, fell into Seishirou's arms. 

"We cannot stand here only defending ourselves. Let's retreat. Take Hokuto-chan, I'll cover you." Seishirou said this handing Hokuto to Subaru, and then he threw a smoke bomb on the ground. 

Realizing what was happening, the Parson siblings altered their attack. The boy lighted the room attacked violently the Sumeragi siblings and Seishirou. 

The smoke dispersed as the barrier also. Three bodies lay prostrate on the ground, Subaru, Hokuto and Seishirou. The Parsons stopped the attack, and the other people around approached them. When they reached the inert bodies and touched them, the bodies turned into paper puppets. 

"It's a trick, you idiots! Run after them. The door attendant ordered." 

Subaru ran supporting Hokuto, but many bats and centipedes appeared again. There were so many centipedes Subaru fell to the ground along with Hokuto. Seishirou helped them to raise up. 

"Hurry up, there must be another way out, if don't, blow up a wall. I'll delay the enemy. "

"Don't do that, Mr. Seishirou, you can die. There are too many of them." Subaru disagreed. 

"Don't you worry! I'll not die before we got married." Said Seishirou before running towards the enemy. His Shikigami sent away insects and bats to allow the passage of the Sumeragi siblings. 

They ran a lot. Subaru let some tears fall for seeing the fierceness of Seishirou's fight. 

"Hokuto, I need to go back!" 

"No, brother! He's doing this for you!" 

"But if I don't go there now, I'll never forgive myself!" 

"OK. I'm feeling better now. I can defend myself! "Hokuto said this and turned away from her brother, barely able to run. 

At that time, they were already too close to the wall. The Seishirou's hikigami exploded a way out on the wall and pushed the siblings through the hole. 

"Seishirouoooooooooooooooou" Subaru cried. 

Then explosions filled the parking lot with smoke, it wasn't possible to see anything. Hokuto and Subaru were flung meters away. Subaru got up with bruises on his arm, but no big deal. "I'm going back there." 

Before the boy could go, he saw the police breaking into the building entrance. 

"Subaru, we cannot be stuck in this mess. Better get out of here. To free Mr. Seishirou will be easier if both of us are also free." 

Hokuto rose with difficulty, she had some scratches; she pulled Subaru's arm asking him to come. 

He was reluctant to go. But at that moment Seishirou's Shikigami appeared to them, and Seishirou's voice came from it, "I'm fine, you seek shelter, I'll find you." 

Only then Subaru was able to continue his escape. 

"It will take some time for the car to come back for us, how do we do, Subaru? We take a taxi?" 

"I think this is the best. It will get dark soon. We need whole clothes to go around. Even to take a taxi will be embarrassing if our clothes are torn." 

***

Sometime later, Hokuto and Subaru had arrived at the hotel, took baths, got dressed, patched up their injuries. 

"Seishirou is taking too long to arrive. Let's go back there." 

"But how do we go back not knowing what is our enemy, Subaru? Let's call Ms. Parsons! "

“Of course, Hokuto. Good idea.” Immediately Hokuto called Mrs. Parsons. 

"Hello, I would like to speak to room 205, Mrs. Parsons. ... Hello, Mrs. Parsons. We had some problems. We were attacked by centipedes, bats and people. We found your grandchildren, and they are physically well, but it seems that someone is controlling their minds." Hokuto spoke with some pauses, as she needed to think about how to phrase in English what she wanted to say. 

Mrs. Parsons said, "There is no doubt. Bats indicate the presence of an Incubus. It controls the people who attacked you. Men are immune to it. However, centipedes... "Before Mrs. Parsons could respond, the line was cut. 

"Mrs. Parsons?! Mrs. Parsons?! "Hokuto shouted into the phone. 

"What happened, Hokuto?" Asked Subaru. 

"The connection was cut. I will try again." 

However, Hokuto failed to return the call. 

"I couldn't make the call. She told me that men are immune to Incubus, who our enemy is, and that it controls the bats. But she could not finish speaking. And now? What do we do, my brother?" 

"Tell you what: I'll go where Seishirou was, you go to Ms. Parsons to see if she's okay, and if so, take cues from her." 

"I agree, Subaru, but one thing concerns me. Parsons boy was being controlled, if men are immune to Incubus, how he was under control?" 

"I'll call Grandma. Hurry up." Subaru called their grandmother. 

Lady Sumeragi replied, "I do not know much about Incubus, it is a Western devil, he steals the energies of victims and has sinful sexual desires. If I'm not mistaken, there is a version that attacks men. I believe that..." 

"Well, at the risk of going wrong, I'll try, Grandma. Thank you!" 

***

Subaru took a taxi and went towards the building that was attacked, hoping it was the demon's headquarters. The building was isolated in the part where there was the explosion, and some police cars were around to ensure safety. Subaru used his skills and managed to get in sneaking through the shadows. 

Upon entering, Subaru saw Seishirou alone in the parking lot. 

"I am happy that Mr. Seishirou is okay." Subaru said with watery eyes. 

Seishirou did not move. From the shadows, emerged the door attendant, the Parsons siblings and many other servants. 

"Don't be silly, boy. He is under my control now! Seishirou, attack the boy!“ Said the door attendant, pointing to Subaru. 

"It cannot be! Are you under her control too, Seishirou? "

"Of course not!" Seishirou suddenly turned to them and fired several feathers as if they were only shadows. Every human that was being controlled froze. He approached Subaru and said, "Even though I was in a trance, I would always wake up for you. Besides, I'm not weak to be controlled by so weak demons, I just pretended being controlled because it was only me against them all. I intended to catch them off guard. 

"Wow, you're really smart, Mr. Seishirou!" Subaru praised him as someone who praises his idol. 

"Thank you, Subaru!" Seishirou blushed, a little shy. "I discovered that there are two demons, one of them took the form of the door attendant, and the other remains hidden. To appear, his cover has been discovered by me!" 

A regular man emerged from the shadows of the ceiling, landed on the floor and stood up smoothly. "So you found us!" 

"I suppose you came with some mantra in mind, Subaru. Begin, and I will protect you." 

"All right, Mr. Seishirou!" Subaru threw four amulets in the air, took his typical stance and started to say the mantra 'Praise to the jewel in the lotus' several times. "Kwan Yin, protect present souls and energies! NAMO MAHA KARUNA KWAN YIN BODHISATTVA. OM MANI PADME HUM!” 

Each time he said the mantra, some people fell to the ground, while both the demons revealed their true forms. Finally, already weakened, the demons showed their faces. One of the demons was a very beautiful woman with big, naked breasts, and straight, black and very long hair. From her waist down, she had a centipede body. The other demon was a beautiful man, despite being bald and having pointed ears and bat wings. He was wearing just a thong made of animal hide, and a gold and shiny horned-shaped object covered his penis. 

"The one with the shape of a woman is a Succubus, and has the power to dominate men. The one with masculine form is the Incubus. They are two versions of the same demon. They lure victims and steal their energies, and then they control them." Seishirou said, pointing to a demon, then to the other one. 

"Got it, now things make more sense. I will close the johrei." Subaru turned his face down, closed his eyes and said, “Sowaka!" His amulets exploded into several pieces and attacked the demons, who were burned when the ofuda pieces touched them. Then Subaru fainted into Seishirou's arms. 

***

The sunlight came through the window and illuminated Subaru’s face. He noticed some movement and woke up slowly, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Hokuto right in front of him, staring at him happily. 

“Hi, Hokuto! What happened?” 

“I am very happy! You defeated the demons!” 

“Really? How everything happened?” 

"You did the johrei. Mr. Seishirou said he never saw you so determined. He didn't have to do anything, the demons died instantly. The people who were under their control went to the hospital. They are all weak, but they are fine. Including the Parsons siblings. Grandma and Mrs. Parsons are very glad." 

"Wow, I'm happy!" Subaru scratched his neck in a relaxed way, a little embarrassed. 

"Finally, you fainted in the arms of Mr. Seishirou! It was so romantic! When I arrived, he was carrying you. He was very concerned. You had been seen by a doctor, and then you slept for many hours." Hokuto paused and looked at her brother puzzled. "Now answer me, brother, how did you managed to make a Johrei so perfect?" 

_“… I believe we will be a happily married couple someday.”_

"Mr. Seishirou, I know you're there, come on in!" Seishirou entered smiling and waved at Subaru, who continued telling his story. "Grandma told me that the key to defeat them was the feeling of pure love! I did the Johrei thinking about my feelings for Mr. Seishirou! ... After all, I believe that one day we will be a happily married couple!" 

Hokuto shouted for joy and hugged his brother satisfied. "I can't believe it! I will finally have a beautiful brother-in-law!" 

Seishirou was so bewildered as Subaru used to be when he said things like that. He even blushed. 

"Get up soon, brother! We have to walk a lot for this wonderful city! Maybe we can schedule your marriage here?! Had you guys ever thought about getting married in Paris? ..." Hokuto was electric, talking a lot and quickly, while Subaru and Seishirou just smiled at each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Jorhei: healing ritual involving a giver and a receiver
> 
> 2 Historically, an onmyoji is a practitioner of the art of onmyōdō.   
> Onmyōdōis a traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, a mixture of natural science and occultism. It is based on the Chinese philosophies of Wu Xing (five elements) and Yin and yang, introduced into Japan at the beginning of the 6th century. It was accepted as a practical system of divination. These practices were influenced further by Taoism, Buddhism and Shintoism, and evolved into the system of onmyōdō around the late 7th century.   
> 
> 
> 3 See Jack Parsons
> 
> 4 1 meter = 1,0936 yards


End file.
